historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Dirk Diggler
Eddie Adams (1960-), better known by his porn name Dirk Diggler, was an American adult film star during the late 1970s and 1980s. Born in Torrance, California, Diggler worked at a San Fernando Valley nightclub frequented by Jack Horner and other porn industry people for a month in 1977. It was there that he met Horner, and he left home to become a star in Horner's films. Diggler enjoyed popularity from 1977 to 1980, with his Brock Landers series winning him several awards and admiration from several people across the country. Diggler would struggle with a cocaine addiction and egomania in the early 1980s, leading to his fall from fame, and he failed to make a music career with his friend Reed Rothchild. In 1984, he sobered up and returned to adult entertainment, and he would make a comeback. Biography Early life Eddie Adams was born in Torrance, California in 1960, and he dropped out of high school due to poor grades, angering his alcoholic mother. Adams took the bus to Reseda in the San Fernando Valley to work at Maurice Rodriguez's nightclub, and he worked in the back room. Diggler made extra money by charging people $10 to see his abnormally large penis or $15 to watch him masturbate, and he eventually met porn director Jack Horner at the nightclub. Horner offered Diggler a job, and Diggler eventually accepted as a result of his mother throwing a tantrum against Diggler for coming home late. Diggler had sex with porn starlet "Rollergirl" in the back room of the nightclub to audition, and he later headed to Horner's mansion. Horner had him have sex with Rollergirl on the couch in front of him, and he decided that Diggler had potential. Rise to fame Diggler was introduced to several porn industry people at one of Horner's parties, becoming best friends with fellow actor Reed Rothchild. Diggler's first film was with leading lady Amber Waves, and Horner believed that it was a wonderful film. Diggler would continue to make many films, and he rose in fame, having top billing in pornographic movie theaters. Diggler's films also included Spanish Pantalones, during which he spoke with a Spanish accent, and the Brock Landers series, an action-themed porno series which saw Diggler play a James Bond-like character, with Rothchild playing his sidekick "Chest Rockwell". Diggler won several adult entertainment awards, and he became one of the most famous pornstars of the late 1970s, winning the admiration of people across America. Personal troubles Diggler would become very rich and live a luxurious lifestyle, but he would abuse cocaine and later have erectile dysfunction as a result of his drug use. After Johnny Doe was hired by Horner as a new leading man in 1983, Dirk argued with Horner and was fired. Dirk and Rothchild, helped by cameraman Scotty J, attempted to pursue a rock career with the new wave song "You've Got the Touch", but the two of them squandered their money on drugs and failed to make a demo tape for a recording studio. Diggler would be forced to resort to male prostitution to make money, being paid by people to masturbate in front of them. On one occasion, he was beaten up by multiple people in a parking lot after they accused him of being gay. In late 1983, Diggler and Rothchild were convinced by their friend Todd Parker, a stripper at Party Boys, to accompany him to the mansion of drug dealer Rahad Jackson, where Parker planned to rip Jackson off. He put baking soda in a plastic bag and offered to sell it to Jackson for $5,000, and a drug-high and scantily-clad Jackson invited them to stay a while at the mansion. Rothchild and Diggler were on edge the whole time, as Jackson's Chinese friend Cosmo constantly set off firecrackers (sounding like gunshots), they saw a brawny guard hide a gun in his shirt, and they insisted on leaving before Jackson would discover that the coke was fake. The two of them were shocked when Parker demanded that Jackson give him the safe hidden under his bed, and they attempted to convince him to give up. However, they were forced to flee as Parker shot the drug dealer's guard and rushed towards Jackson's bedroom, where he was shot dead by Jackson with a shotgun. Diggler sped off in his orange sports car as Rothchild fled on foot, barely escaping the shooting. Comeback Diggler, who was desperate, came back to Horner and begged him for his forgiveness and help, and Horner hugged him and decided to help him recover. Diggler overcame his egomania and his drug addiction, and he would return to the porn business in 1984, although the Golden Age of Porn had ended. Diggler returned to his old character of Brock Landers for a scene with Amber Waves, and he would enjoy more success in the 1980s. Category:1960 births Category:Americans Category:English-Americans Category:Actors Category:Protestants Category:Musicians Category:People from California Category:Prostitutes Category:People from Los Angeles Category:People from Torrance Category:People from Reseda